What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Berenstain Bears: Spy Files
The Berenstain Bears: Spy Files is an American flash-animated action comedy television series based on the 2016 DreamWorks Animation film The Berenstain Bears, which is loosely based on the children's book series of the same name by Stan and Jan Berenstain. It is produced by DreamWorks Animation Television and Toon City Harmony. The series began streaming on Netflix on May 30, 2018, the second season was released on October 6, 2018, the third season was released on January 1, 2019, and the fourth season was released on June 12, 2019. Premise Set after the film, the Bear family goes on various spy missions to stop crime, fight villains and save the world, while trying to live a normal family life. Cast and characters Main *Brian Cummings as Papa Bear/Agent PB03 - TBD *Tress MacNeille as Mama Bear/Agent MB74 - TBD *Tara Strong as Brother Bear/Agent BB61 and Sister Bear/Agent SB27 - TBD Recurring F.I.G.H.T. Agency *Clancy Brown as the Coronel - TBD *Scott Grimes as Dr. J. Moose - TBD *Jill Talley as Computer - TBD *Seth MacFarlane as R - a dog and one of Dr. Moose's test subjects *Rachael MacFarlane as T - a cat and one of Dr. Moose test subjects *Tom Kenny as A-9er - a robotic assistant to Dr. Moose *TBD *TBD *TBD Recurring villains *TBD as Professor Hyena - TBD *TBD as Cornelius - a coyote and the leader of the Coyote and Lynx Bandits. He is the only villain from the film to return in the series. *Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Wolflontock - a wolf who is the "new teacher" of Bear Country Elementary School and a self-proclaimed "criminal mastermind" who plans to take over the world, but he is actually idiotic, hyperactive, immature, crazy and airheaded and doesn't show intellectual potential. *Jorge Diaz as Joseph Beaver - a student beaver from Beaver University who is Mr. Wolflontock's sidekick. Despite being unaware of Mr. Wolflontock's evil intentions, he is more intelligent, more competent and less conceited than him, as he's usually the brains in most of his master's plans. *Eric Bauza as Weasel McGreed - a weasel and the leader of the criminal organization G.R.E.E.D. ** ** ** ** ** *Tom Kenny and Jill Talley as Mikey and Melinda Badguy - a couple of minks who TBD *Matt Lowe as Baron Von Money - an elephant who TBD *Walt Dohrn as Spooks McHorrors - a black cat who TBD *Corey Burton as Raffish Ralph - TBD *Doug Lawrence as Simon - a hypnotic muskrat who is Raffish Ralph's sidekick. *Travis Willingham as Dr. Badgervil - a mad scientist badger who TBD *Wayne Knight as Igor Weasel - an hunchbacked weasel who is Dr. Badgervil's sidekick. *Seth MacFarlane as King of the Gnomes - a gnome mouse who is TBD *Ron Funches and Rachael MacFarlane as Ketchup and Mustard - two hyenas who TBD *Candi Milo as Wizarla the Crow Witch - a witch crow who TBD *Mick Wingert as Dr. Cupcakes - a mad scientist wolf who is TBD *Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Jerbil/Mr. Trick - a gerbil who TBD *Susanne Blakeslee as Madame Nasty - a rat who is TBD *Billy West and Rob Paulsen as Bushie and Tucknooky - a bush dog and a raccoon dog who Guest stars F.I.G.H.T. Agency * * * * * * * * * * Villains *Maurice LaMarche as Chef Rambou - a bear who is TBD. He appears on "Rage of the Chef". LaMarche also voiced Dr. Skunk - a skunk who was once a friend of Papa Bear. Their friendship came to an end when it was revealed that he was just pumping the agent for information. He appeared in the two-part episode "Operation: Skunk". *The Wickersham Wolves - a family of evil wolfs created by Dr. Badgervil to kill the Bear family. They appeared in "(reserved for Nephelodeon)". **Brian Cummings as Paw Wolf **Tress MacNeille as Maw Wolf **Tara Strong as Bro Wolf and Sis Wolf * * * *TBD as Arabelle the Evil Doll - a toy cat who TBD. It appeared on "Doll Trouble". * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other characters *Michael Cera as the Mayor of Bear Country *Chris Phillips as Too Tall Grizzly - TBD *Jennifer Hale as rich little girl - TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD *TBD Production TBD Tom Warburton, the creator of Cartoon Network's Codename: Kids Next Door, and Butch Hartman, the creator of Nickelodeon's The Fairy OddParents, Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F. Puppy and Bunsen is a Beast, served as the series' creative directors and showrunners. TBD Episodes Season 1 (2018) Season 2 (2018) Season 3 (2019) Season 4 (2019) Trivia * *The opening is inspired by the openings of three spy-themed animated shows (Archer, T.U.F.F. Puppy, and Fresh Beat Band of Spies), while the show's theme song borrows inspiration from the song Secret Agent Man. *Brian Cummings, who voiced Papa Bear in The Berenstain Bears 1985 series, reprises his role in this series. *Clancy Brown and Michael Cera are the only voice actors from the original film to reprise their roles for the series. * * * * Category:The Berenstain Bears Category:Spy fiction